lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Sia
Sia is one of the Partners in Arcaea. She was obtainable during the Avant Raze event in a World Mode map in Chapter 0 from the 9th of December until the 16th of December, 2019. Character Name Appearance Sia has long ash brown hair that reaches nearly to her feet and yellow eyes with dark sclera. Her eyelashes are especially long, with some sections being red. A tattoo of five small black hearts, each with red slashes drawn through them, rests on her left cheek. A pair of dark purple horns protrude from her head and are decorated with loops of gold beads; she wears red spider lilies and gold coins around her horns. A black skull with gold accents, as well as some smaller black flowers, strings of black beads, and a purple jewel rest just above her forehead. Her ears are pointed and she wears many sets of gold earrings, with the most prominent being a single earring in the shape of a horseshoe that hangs just above her chest. Her fingernails are also painted black. She wears a dark blue dress with gold accents and long sleeves that puff at the shoulder and upper arm before narrowing at the elbow. Dark feathers are attached to her dress near the collarbone, and flare out past her shoulders. The neckline of her dress is also high enough to pass her jaw. She wears a black corset with gold accents, and what appear to be petals in shades of purple, pink, and red flare out around her hips. The lower half of her dress consists of a two-tiered skirt that extends to just above the knee. Her tights are dark purple, with thin gold string wrapping around her lower legs. She wears a pair of plain black heeled shoes. Notes Sia's stats place more emphasis on FRAG, and her skill is similar to those of Eto and Shirabe. * Her maximum FRAG stat translates to a 1.74x fragment multiplier. * Her maximum STEP stat translates to a 1.28x step multiplier for World Mode. Much like Eto and Shirabe, in theory, Sia can be considered a viable partner for fragment farming when her skill is triggered, and she boasts a higher maximum FRAG stat than either other partner (87 FRAG compared to Eto's maximum of 80 and Shirabe's maximum of 82). Her activation condition is also not limited to songs from a specific side, instead being 50%. However, Sia's skill activates randomly and is therefore impossible to trigger consistently, making fragment farming less efficient in practice. It should also be noted that when Sia's skill activates, the chart will be flipped horizontally. As with other MIRROR partners' skills, this can be used to reset and relearn inaccurate muscle memory. The randomness of the skill makes it impossible to predict, though, and forces players to adapt to charts as they play. Sia can therefore be used to correct muscle memory for regular and mirrored charts alike. Trivia * Sia appears in song art for two songs in the game: Blaster and Avant Raze. * Her appearance in the artwork for Blaster made her the first limited partner to appear in the game before being available as a usable partner, and the second overall after Saya. Artwork References Category:Pages with section stubs Category:Partners Category:Mirror Type Partners